John K. Ewers
John Keith Ewers (13 June 1904 - 9 March 1978) was an Australian poet, novelist, schoolteacher, and short story writer from Western Australia. Gregory, Jenny, "Ewers, John Keith (1904–1978)," Australian Dictionary of Biography, National Centre of Biography, Australian National University. Web, 16 July 2011. Life Ewers was the second son of Ernest Ewers, orchardist, and his wife Annie Eliza (née Gray). When he was 6 his mother died. He was educated at James Street Intermediate and Perth Modern schools, and at Claremont Teachers' College. In 1924 the Australian Journal published his first short story, under the pen name of 'J.K. Waterjugs'. He wrote early on in his career in Our Rural Magazine, and Walkabout magazine "Telegraph linesmen of the Nor'West., ''Walkabout'', Nov. 1938, p. 19-21, Print. He was involved in the Western Australian branch of the Fellowship of Australian writers and served as its President The odyssey of the jolly swagman : presidential address delivered at Ninth Annual Corroboree of the Fellowship Australian Writers (W.A. Section), held at Australian Natives' Association clubhouse, Riverside Drive, Perth, November, 1947. Perth : Fellowship of Australian Writers, W.A. Section, 1947 Publications Poetry *''Boy and Silver'' (narrative poem). Fremantle, WA: Porter & Salmon, 1929. *''I Came Naked: A selection of verse, 1970-1975''. Black Rock, Vic: C. Bailey, 1976. Novels * Money Street: A novel. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1933; Melbourne: Georgian House, 1933. * Fire on the Wind (London, 1935, Hodder & Stoughton) * Men Against the Earth. Melbourne: Georgian House, 1946. * For Heroes to Live In. Melbourne: Georgian House, 1948. Short fiction * Harvest, and other stories. Sydney & London: Angus & Robertson, 1949. Non-fiction * The Story of the Pipe-Line: Being an account of the construction of the Coolgardie water scheme with some chapters on the early history of Western Australia. Perth, WA: Carroll's, 1935. *''The Great Australian Paradox''. Perth, WA: Carroll's, 1939. *''Tell the people! An examination of the little-known writings of Joseph Furphy (Tom Collins) in the light of their value for Australia to-day''. Sydney: Currawong, 1943. *''Creative Writing in Australia: A selective survey''. Melbourne: Georgian House, 1945. *''Writers and the Peace''. Perth, WA: Fellowship of Australian Writers. WA Section, 1946. * Perth Boys' School, 1847-1947: The story of the first hundred years of a great school, with a background of the history of education in Western Australia. Perth, WA: Wm. H. Wyatt, Government Printer, 1947. *''The Western Gateway: A history of Fremantle''. Fremantle, WA: Fremantle City Council, 1948; Perth, WA: University of Western Australia Press for the Fremantle City Council, 1971. *''With the Sun on My Back'' (autobiography). Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1953. *''Who Rides on the River?'' (biography of John Sturt). Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1956. * Bruce Rock: The story of a district. Perth, WA: Bruce Rock District Road Board, 1959. * Long enough for a joke: an autobiography. Fremantle, WA: (Fremantle Arts Centre Press, 1983. Juvenile * Tales from the Dead Heart (illustrated by Leo Porter). Sydney: Currawong, 1944.Tales from the dead heart, Catalogue, National Library of Australia. Web, July 29, 2014. *''Written in Sand'' (illustrated by Avery Johnson). New York : E.P. Dutton, 1947.Written in sand, Catalogue, National Library of Australia. Web, July 29, 2014. *''Passport to Adventure'' (with Deirdre E. Weston). Melbourne: Nelson, 1969. *''Passport to Understanding'' (with Deirdre E. Weston). Melbourne: Nelson, 1972. *''Passport to Experience'' (with Deirdre E. Weston). Melbourne: Nelson, 1972. Edited *''Modern Australian Short Stories''. Melbourne, Georgian House, 1965. *''Take 23: Short stories around the world'' (with Deirdre E. Weston). Melbourne: Nelson, 1971. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John K. Ewers, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 29, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * "The Red Road" ;Books *Works by John K. Ewers, AustLit ;About * John Keith Ewers, W.A. Poets from the Past, West Australian Bush Poets. * Ewers, John Keith (1904–1978) in the Australian Dictionary of Biography. Category:1904 births Category:1978 deaths Category:Australian novelists Ewers, John K. Category:Australian poets Category:Australian short story writers Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets